


Honeybun

by CocoaChoux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Baker!Eren, Baking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/pseuds/CocoaChoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baker also has a sweet ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeybun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadisticSiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticSiren/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my dear honeybun, Siren! o(≧∇≦o) (Also known as the queen of AUs and goddess of tags) I asked her what she wanted for her birthday and she sent me a few prompts and I picked [this one](http://thesadisticsiren.tumblr.com/post/132584245486/actionables-too-hilarious-actionables) but did some creative liberty since I love baking. :P

“Flour, sugar, milk… Fuck, I don’t have eggs.”

Levi sighed as he stared at the recipe on the screen. Isabel’s surprise birthday party was in the morning and Hange volunteered Levi to be the one to do the birthday cake. As to why they volunteered him to do it, he doesn’t know and he regretted agreeing to it. While he _could_ buy a cake from the grocery store early in the morning, he knew that Hange would be on his case about being unable to bake a simple cake. Well, fuck Hange; he could damn well bake a cake, no problem.

The only thing standing his way was the fact there wasn’t any eggs in his fridge to make this recipe Farlan sent to him of Isabel’s favorite cake.

Looking at the time, he groaned when he realized it was already one in the morning. All of the grocery stores near his apartment were closed and the nearest 24-hour supermarket was half an hour away and the buses were only running once every hour.

He was tempted to flop on the bed and sleep his troubles away, but he heard the shower running from the room next to his.

Levi rolled his eyes, the stupid neighbor always showered around this time for some reason. (Not like he could say much for himself since he was usually up until four in the morning dicking around with the net). He was tempted to knock on the wall that was dividing them, but then an idea struck.

Maybe his neighbor could give him some eggs? It was the least they could do for making so much noise for showering at an odd hour of the night, right?

Levi nodded to himself with that reasoning as he spun around on his computer chair, waiting for the water to stop so that he could go over and ask if he could have (not lend since he couldn’t really return the same eggs) some; he only needed two to make this cake.

He only had to wait for five minutes until he heard the faucets being turned off. Levi waited another minute until he deemed it enough time and put on his slippers and locked the door behind him (just in case — one could never know what could happen, even if he would be back in a minute) before taking four steps to the front of his neighbor’s door. He did three loud knocks and waited, hearing heavy footsteps approaching from the other side.

Levi’s jaw dropped when the door opened to reveal a tall, dark, half-naked man with a towel slung around his hips. He obviously just finished his shower (well no shit, Levi thought to himself) and had a towel around his neck that was catching the water dripping from his brown hair. Some of the water dripped down his muscled chest and Levi, against his better judgement, followed the beads of water that trailed down through the lines of his abs, below the navel, and down the happy trail before they hit the towel.

“Ahem.”

Levi immediately shot his head up to see amused grey eyes (how the fuck did he miss those stormy jewels the first time?) staring at him, crossing his arms across his bare chest as he leaned on the door frame. The brunet gave him a smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

Fuck, that shouldn’t be so attractive.

The grey-eyed beauty tilted his head just slightly and Levi clenched his fists, tempted to run his fingers through the other man’s damp hair. “Uhh…”

“Can I help you?” the taller male asked in a low and husky voice.

Levi blinked a few times before coughing awkwardly and clearing his throat. Standing straight, he looked at him in the eyes and said, “I’m Levi, your neighbor.”

“Levi,” his neighbor drawled out. It was just his name, but the raven loved hearing it coming out from those pouty lips. Said pouty lips formed into a smile that would put angels to shame. “Nice to meet you, Levi. I’m Eren.”

Levi nodded, happy that Eren didn’t initiate a handshake, but also disappointed because it would give him an excuse to touch the bronzed god in front of him.

“So, Levi…” Fuck him and his sultry and rich voice that does things to Levi. “What brings you here in the middle of the night?”

“I need eggs.” Levi internally winced at the lack of explanation and the demanding tone that he used.

Thankfully, Eren didn’t seem to mind his bluntness. “Sure. Late night cooking?”

“It’s for a friend’s birthday cake. I, ah, didn’t check the recipe beforehand to make sure I got everything and I don’t have time to go to the supermarket.”

Eren’s eyes twinkled and his smile grew wider. “Do you have everything you need?”

Levi raised an eyebrow at that. “What do you mean?”

Eren’s posture relaxed as he answered, “Do you have cake pans? A board to place it on? A stand or way to take it to your destination? Do you have confectioner’s sugar for frosting or are you using pre-made ones from the store? How about an offset spatula? Or how about-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Levi waved his hands in front of him to interrupt the rambling brunet. “Wait a minute, I just need eggs. I don’t need all that stuff for a simple cake, do I?”

Eren huffed. If it weren’t for the fact that Eren was still half-naked, Levi would have thought that he was cute. (That was a lie, Levi thought. He would still think that the brunet was cute.) The taller one shook his head and sighed. “It’s all very relevant and necessary, Levi.”

“How would you know?” Levi asked.

“My mom was a baker and let’s just say, her cookies were the first to sell out at bake sales,” Eren said with a wink. “If you want, you can use my kitchen and I can help you. I have all the necessary equipment and ingredients you’ll need. I bet you don’t even have a stand mixer, do you?”

Levi shook his head. “No, I don’t, but I shouldn’t. Thanks for your offer but I’m sure you want to head to bed already.”

“Nonsense,” Eren said. “I don’t have anything else to do for the night besides working out my right hand if you know what I mean, but helping you seems like a better way to spend the night.”

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. How can someone be so nonchalant about telling their neighbor that they just met that they were planning to spend the night masturbating?

Levi looked away, trying his very damn best not to imagine Eren’s bare body on his bed, stroking up and down to find release and crying out for a source relief – relief that Levi had no problem giving him in a heartbeat if the brunet asked.

He muttered a curse when he felt warmth rising to his cheeks, the telltale sign of a blush. Shaking his head, he looked down, weighing his options on what to do before answering. “I-I guess? If it’s no trouble at all that is.”

“Of course not! How about you go back to your room and write out the recipe and grab anything you’ll need. I have mixing bowls and spatulas, but I’m kinda running low on flour so bring that with you. I’ll have everything set up and I’ll leave the door unlocked so that you can just walk in, okay?”

Levi managed to look at Eren in the eyes and nodded. “Okay. Thanks.”

Eren gave him a beautiful smile. “My pleasure. See you in a bit, Levi.”

The door closed and Levi didn’t even register that he got back into his room until he heard his door click behind him. Looking at his sparse room, he mindlessly went to his bedroom and quickly jotted down the recipe before moving to his kitchen to grab the flour and was back out once again.

Levi mentally braced himself as he turned the doorknob and sure enough, it was unlocked. The raven closed the door behind him and debated whether or not to take off his slippers but figured that he could always just wash his socks later as he neatly placed his slippers next to the door.

He took a few steps into the room, noting that while his apartment was the exact same layout (but mirrored), Eren’s place felt more homely; there were many pictures along the walls and various knick-knacks on the shelves. The TV was on at a low volume and Levi saw the large collection of movies under it. Overall, the place was livelier and more lived-in than his own room. Also, he was pleased to find that it cleaner than he expected with the exception of a misplaced mug and an article of clothing or two on the couch.

Levi turned the corner to where he guessed the kitchen should be and almost had a heart attack.

Eren was facing away from him, wearing a pink, frilly half-apron. It was held together by a perfect bow on the brunet’s lower back and the tails of the bow rested on the perky, buttocks clad in black boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination.

A clean apartment and a nice ass?

_‘Oh no. He’s meeting all my standards.’_

Levi must’ve made a sound or something because Eren turned around and Levi was surprised that the flour didn’t explode by hard he was gripping it. Though the view from behind was nice, the view from the front was just as delicious since Levi was graced with Eren’s toned chest and abs (sans the water dripping down). Eren gave him a soft smile and Levi was a few seconds away from getting on one knee to propose to this angel. How was it possible for one person to be coy and sexy at the same time?

Eren held something in his hand and tossed it to Levi who caught it with one hand. “Hey, I just got about everything set up. Do you have the flour and recipe?”

Levi nodded as he passed the bag of flour and the note with the recipe to Eren as he put on the standard black apron with the typical ‘Kiss the Cook’ written in white text along with some red lipstick prints. He looked over to the counter and was impressed with the amount of items that was displayed; it was like they were going to shoot a cooking show or something.

Eren looked over the recipe. “This seems simple enough. How many are you serving?”

“About 6, I don’t want to deal with leftovers.”

“A 3-layer 6-inch cake would be fine then. Go wash your hands and then we can get started,” Eren said as he started gathering the rest of the ingredients, not noticing Levi’s wide eyes.

_‘Marry me.’_

Ignoring the passing thought, Levi followed Eren’s direction and washed his hands thoroughly before drying them with the clean towel provided. He watched as Eren dump in the butter and sugar into the bowl and turned on the mixer to combine them together before cracking the eggs in.

Levi took a look into the bowl and he scrunched his eyebrows together when he noticed something. “Why are there little black dots?”

“Ah, that’s the vanilla bean. I have a container full of sugar with vanilla bean blended into it. It adds better flavor and aroma and can easily be used as a substitute for anything that requires regular sugar.”

The older man hummed as he helped Eren measure the dry ingredients. “Sounds like you know a lot. Something you want to share?”

Eren laughed as he started whisking the dry ingredients together. “I may have forgotten to mention that I work as a baker and decorator at a small bakery the street over. Ever heard of Wall Maria Bakery? That’s where I work most days of the week.”

“You work there? I get the garlic-rosemary bread there every week on my way back home from work. That shit’s good.”

The taller male laughed and Levi felt his heart beat faster. “Glad to hear that. You should also try our eclairs next time; they’re my personal favorites.”

Levi wondered if Eren was doing it on purpose – eclairs are in an oblong shape and there are other things that are _also_ oblong-shaped – as his mind went blank at the mental image of Eren’s lips covered in cream as he takes the eclair into his mouth.

Eren looked up, wondering why the other man went silent, and noticed Levi’s dazed look and slightly flushed face. He smirked to himself as he took the dry ingredients and gently folded into the butter mixture while Levi stood near him.

Eren felt how close Levi was and decided to subtly move back so that his ass brushed against the front of Levi’s crotch. He heard the other man’s breath stutter and he internally grinned. “Oops. Sorry, didn’t want the stuff to get on me since I just took a shower,” he said in an innocent voice.

“Ah, it happens. Don’t worry about it,” Levi replied, turning away.

The brunet bit his lips to suppress a chuckle.

Oh, he was going to have fun with this one.

* * *

“That just about it. Now we wait until the cake finishes baking and then we have to wait for it to cool before decorating.”

Levi groaned as he slumped onto a chair and rested his head on the (clean) table. “What the fuck? I thought baking a cake was easy.”

Eren laughed as he pulled up the chair across from him and sat on it. “It’s not too bad, Levi. At least the frosting took some time so we only have to wait about 15 minutes until the cake is done baking. Would you like tea or coffee while we wait?” He asked as he got up from his chair.

“Tea please.”

“Green, black, white, or…?”

Holy shit, there were options.

Levi raised his head and looked at Eren. “Do you have earl grey by chance?”

“Yup!” Eren pulled out a teapot and a tin from the cupboards. “Do you like it strong, bitter…”

“Just a regular steep is fine.” Levi sat up straight as he watched Eren preparing the tea. Taking a glance at the kitchen clock, he noted that it was half past three in the morning. “So, why were you showering so late at night anyway? Thought bakers had to wake up early to do prep stuff before opening.”

“Ah, I usually run around the park around midnight and come back and do my sets using the apartment’s gym. And I used to start off as a baker but then I moved up to decorator just recently so I don’t have to go in as early.”

“Sounds like you’re very busy. Uh, thanks for helping me out.” Levi scratched the back of his head, feeling guilty for taking up the brunet’s time.

“It’s fine, Levi,” Eren said, placing down a plate of cookies and a pot of tea in front of the other man. “Besides, I don’t mind helping handsome men in the middle of the night,” he teased as he sat back down.

Levi opted not to say anything (his heart started to beat faster again though) as he poured himself a cup and taking one of the cookies. He dipped it into the liquid before putting in his mouth and almost moaned at the buttery taste. “This is good. Did you make them?”

Eren nodded and watched Levi take another cookie and sipping on his tea. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands. “You know, I don’t know much about you, Levi. You moved in a while ago, yeah?”

Levi finished drinking his tea and reached out to pour another cup. “I moved in about three months ago. A friend of mine opened up his business near here recently and offered me a position in his company.”

“Recently? Do you mean that shiny building just over Sina U? ‘Smith Corps’ or something like that, right?”

“You mean that gaudy gold-panel building? That’s the one.”

Eren chuckled. “What do you do there?”

“Clerical work mostly. And also keeping the interns busy with work while I do overall supervision and directing orders from the big man to the little shits.”

“So, a higher-level supervisor and assistant?”

Levi shrugged as he ate another cookie. “Something like that. It pays well so I’m not complaining.”

Eren hummed as he watched Levi’s Adam’s apple bob as the raven swallowed the rest of the tea. Thinking about how the night would turn out, Eren asked, “Do you wear suits to work?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Every single day unfortunately.”

“I don’t think it’s unfortunate.” Eren leaned more forward and let his back arch before giving Levi a sultry look. “I’m sure you look sexy in a suit especially with these muscles underneath.” As if to prove his point, Eren traced a line from Levi’s wrist up to his shoulder and then went down the biceps and drawing little circles as he did so. “Though, I think you would look just as good without.”

Was… was Eren flirting with him?

Levi put down his cup before he did something dumb, say, dropping it for example. It wouldn’t be far-fetched since Levi was finally taking a good look at Eren; his half-lidded grey eyes had a mischievous glint, pouty lips formed into a smirk, and his back was dipped lower, making the brunet’s chest more pronounced and also giving Levi the perfect view of the round mounds that he wanted to grab.

Eren tilted his head, and the minuscule action was enough for Levi to almost reach over to grab the golden figure but the timer set off, snapping him back to reality, reminding him where he was and what he was supposed to be doing.

Eren sighed as he got up from his chair and walked over to the oven. Putting on the oven mitts he had set aside earlier, he bent down and almost laughed when he heard Levi’s horribly-disguised cough, and pulled out the cake pans and placed them on the cooling rack on the counter. Taking off the mitts, he washed his hands before poking each cake and nodded in satisfaction when there was a slight bounce back. “Cakes are done baking. Now they need to cool a bit before decorating.”

Levi got up from his spot and walked over to where Eren was. “So, what do we need to do now?”

“We could wait. Or-”

Levi was startled when he was swept off his feet and almost protested from being manhandled so easily, but when he found that he sat on the cold countertop and Eren between his legs, all words seemed to have disappeared.

Eren leaned forward and started sucking and kissing up along Levi’s neck until he reached his ear, gently biting the lobe as Levi wrapped his arms around the brunet’s shoulders with a moan. “Or, we could do what your apron says and make out,” Eren whispered.

Levi’s breath hitched. “You were the one who gave me the apron in the first place.”

“I may have had some ulterior motives when I did,” Eren said as he pressed kisses all around the side of the raven man’s face. “So?”

“Just kiss me already,” Levi growled.

Eren smirked and gripped Levi’s waist tighter as he leaned in to press his lips against Levi’s. The taller one almost laughed when he felt a tongue licking his lips for entrance and only opened then when he felt a pinch on his shoulder. He felt Levi’s tongue with his, and decided to trap it with his lips and sucked on it, making Levi’s eyes open from the action before moaning.

Eren continued sucking, as though he was giving Levi a prelude of what would come later, before letting go and moving down Levi’s neck, biting the gentle bob of the raven’s throat and leaving marks as he continued kissing down.

With his lips feeling empty, Levi pulled on Eren’s hair and directed the brunet’s mouth to his and held him there. Eren moaned into the passionate kiss and moved one of his hands under the apron and pressed against the growing bulge that was there.

Levi broke away from the kiss and moaned at the touch. “Fuck! Eren!”

Eren smirked as he continued to press against him before slipping his hand under the shorter man’s pajama pants and his eyebrows shot up. “Going commando today?”

“S-shut up,” Levi breathed out harshly, closing his eyes with a groan when the hand wrapped around him and moved up and down slowly, teasing him.

Eren chuckled as he continued stroking him, loving the way that Levi’s eyes were clenched shut, pink dusted his cheeks and his mouth was parted to let out little whines and gasps. Seeing as the other man was preoccupied, Eren used his other hand to reach down and slipped it under his apron and underwear and started stroking himself in time with Levi. “Ngh…”

Levi opened his eyes at the sound and his cock jerked at the sight of Eren stroking himself underneath the pink frilly apron. He licked his lips, wanting to see what Eren was hiding from him; wanted to touch and taste. “Eren, can I?”

“Oh? You want to touch me?” The speed of the strokes didn’t slow down, in fact, it went faster and Eren circled the head with his thumb and Levi moaned loudly. “Well? I’m waiting,” Eren grunted as he continued the pace.

“Ah! P-please, Eren. I want to touch you too.”

Eren let go of Levi and the raven whined at the lost touch but then felt his thighs being pulled forward until he slipped off the countertop and his feet were on the floor once more.

He didn’t have a chance to take a breath before Eren gripped the counter on either side of Levi’s body and rolled his hips against Levi, both moaning at the friction. Eren pushed away their aprons and gripped their cocks together and started stroking again, biting his lips to prevent the moan that was about to escape.

Not letting the brunet do all the work, Levi’s hand joined Eren’s, thumbing the taller one’s head as payback for earlier, and reached up with his other hand to grab the back of Eren’s hair and brought the brunet’s lips back onto his, swallowing his moans as he increased his own pace.

The kitchen was hot from the oven and from the two making out while trying to get the other off. Levi felt heat emanating from Eren and he felt himself sweat as they moved faster.

Eren pulled away when Levi gently stroked his balls and cried out the raven’s name as he came.

Levi followed soon after seeing Eren’s debauched face, unable to hold back any longer as he came with a groan of his own and Eren stroking him through his release.

The two breathed heavily as they tried to stay upright from their high. Eren was the first to recover as he stood up straight and brought up his hand that was covered in Levi’s cum and licked his finger. “Salty. I don’t think this would work well with the cake, but that’s just my professional opinion.”

Levi snorted as he reached over and grabbed paper towels that were near him. “That’s gross. You better wash your hands before touching the cake.”

Eren smiled and Levi’s heart stuttered again when the brunet took the offered paper towels and wiped his hands with them. “I will. And after I’m done decorating this cake…”

Tossing the paper towels into the trash bin, Eren pulled Levi closer to him and grabbed his ass, making Levi groan as Eren whispered into his ear with a grin.

“I want these buns as payment.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why it turned out like this tbh. OTL


End file.
